


Have A Little Fun

by Shreiking_Beauty



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kratt fight, M/M, Male Slash, NSFW, OOC Chris, OOC Zach, Rare Pairings, Sexy Times, Smut, Talking, Yaoi, exploring dark side, fuck buddies, i guess????????????, rarepair, skipping some steps, such shame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shreiking_Beauty/pseuds/Shreiking_Beauty
Summary: Chris gets in a fight with his brother. Tired of always being the responsible one, he enlists Zach's help to rebel. Zach has an idea that benefits them both. Not for kiddies





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first erotica, so please give feedback, not that I expect many other people to ship this. I love watching kids shows but I have a terrible habit of shipping gay couples in them . . . I'm terrible . . . pretty explicit boyxboy so don't like, don't read.

Chris flipped the hood up on his jacket and stuffed his hands in his pocket against the chill of the autumn evening. He and his brother rarely fought, but when they did, all Chris had to do was take a short walk and gather his thoughts until he wasn’t angry any more. With every fight, however, it took a little longer for him to come to his senses. This time, as he went over the fight again and again, the anger swelled up each time as furious as the last, rather than giving way to guilt and understanding like it usually did.

 

_“Come on, Chris, what’s the big deal? We do this kind of thing all the time!”_

_“That’s just the trouble, Martin! You always do this, and I have to be right there watching you or you get hurt!”_

_“Oh, what’s a broken leg anyway? I’ll be back on my feet in a few weeks!”_

_“That’s not what this is about! I turn away for two seconds—”_

_“You don’t have to watch me like I’m a little kid!”_

_“Obviously, I do, since every time I leave you alone for a few moments you get hurt! Next time you could be killed!”_

He usually didn’t have a destination in mind. He usually didn’t have a purpose. After a fight with his brother, he left to cool off, to think about things from Martin’s perspective, like a good, responsible adult.

 

_“It was an accident! What do you want from me?”_

_“I just want you to have a little responsibility!”_

_So that I don’t have to._

This time, he found no comfort in his walk. He was tired of always being on edge, of having to watch out for everyone else and make sure everything went smoothly for everyone else. Now, he wanted to let go, do something fun, do something _bad_ , and not worry about the consequences.

 

He’d been toying with the idea for months. _What if I just pretended to be sick today? What if I claimed to have ‘gotten lost’ and didn’t come home right away?_ He could think of ways to get out of doing things, excuses for not doing them, but it wasn’t _enough_. He didn’t just want to _not_ do things he was supposed to, he wanted to _do_ things he _wasn’t_ supposed to.

 

But what?

 

He wouldn’t steal. He wouldn’t hurt anyone. He definitely didn’t want to smoke or do drugs, and he had a few drinks on occasion but anything passed a small buzz made him feel anxious and uncomfortable, so that was out. So, what could he _do_?

 

That’s when he got the idea to ask for some advice. From someone with experience being bad. It was a stupid idea, he thought the moment he had it, but it returned again and again and he was thrilled by it, mostly for the added interaction with the object of his admittedly misplaced predilection.

 

Sometimes Chris seriously believed there was something wrong with him, that he wasn’t right in the head. After all, there wasn’t much to like about Zach Varmitech. He was cruel and cowardly and selfish and spoiled. But if there was something - _anything_ \- good about him, Chris found it and clung to it like a lifeline.

 

First it was the eyes. Isn’t that how these things always start? Those rare, strong, jade green eyes, complimented by his jet-black hair and porcelain skin, mesmerized Chris from the moment he first noticed, when they were in middle school, when other boys their age realized they liked girls, and Chris realized, for some reason, he liked boys. Then there were other things, things that irritated his friends about Zach but Chris found undeniably adorable, like his complete lack of common sense, or the ridiculous names he came up with for animals, or his interactions with the incompetent Zachbots that constantly flanked him.

 

He wasn’t bad looking, either. A little too thin, a little too pale, but that made him look all the more vulnerable, like someone that needed love and protection, which attracted Chris above all else. It also made him question; if Chris is so sick of being the protector amongst his friends, then why is that his favorite role, and why is it something he wishes to share with his worst enemy? The human mind makes no sense, even to the person whose mind is in question.

 

Either way, Chris tried his best to ignore and deny these thoughts – until now. Now he was walking up the sidewalk to Zach’s neighborhood house, where the Tortuga was parked a few blocks away after an event with the Kratt Kids. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, nearly drowning out his panicking thoughts: _Why am I doing this? He probably won’t even be home, and if he is he’s just going to be a total jerk! I’m going to regret this, I’m going to regret this, I’m going to regret this!_ But still he stalked forward determinedly, as if on auto pilot, raising a hand to push the buzzer with the outward appearance that he was exactly where he wanted to be.

 

When the door opened, of course, the auto pilot switched off, and left him staring wide-eyed at an angry looking Zach with no explanation as to his presence.

 

Zach stared at him for a few seconds, waiting for Chris’s explanation, before he sighed exasperatedly. “What. The hell. Are you doing here.”

 

“. . . I didn’t think you’d actually answer . . .”

 

Zach was not impressed by Chris’s response, and moved to close the door, but Chris stupidly held a hand out and caught it.

 

“Wait! I-I just wanted to . . . talk.”

 

“Talk?” Zach repeated disbelievingly.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“To me.”

 

“Mm-hmm.”

 

Zach took a deep, calming breath, and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m so clueless as to what possessed you to come knocking at my door that I don’t even know how to react.”

 

“You could invite me in,” Chris said. _Stupid!_ “It’s kind of cold . . .” It seemed the auto pilot had an agenda against him and turned on and off at the worst possible times.

 

Chris was expecting Zach to slam the door in his face, or laugh, or have his Zachbots drag him forcibly off the property, but he _never_ expected Zach to sigh dramatically and push the door open further, gesturing impatiently for Chris to enter.

 

He was shocked only for a moment before the infamous auto pilot seized the rare opportunity and pushed him through the doorway before Zach could change his mind.

 

Zach’s house was very dark, despite being lit, as everything – the furniture, the walls, the appliances, the floor – was some shade of dark gray or black. It completely lacked any sign of decoration or personal items, the only color was the red glow of several stationed Zachbots, and devoid of any indication that anyone actually lived there save for a TV remote that was lying on the coffee table in front of the couch.

 

After this assessment, Chris concluded, it was only natural that the striking green of Zach’s eyes hold his attention for longer than was typically polite.

 

“You wanna sit down, or are you just going to stare at me all night?” Zach deadpanned. He had shut the door and walked towards the couch, stopping to turn and face Chris when he didn’t follow. Chris blushed brightly and looked down, avoiding eye contact as he walked forward and sat on the edge of the couch.

 

Zach sat on the other end of the couch, facing Chris and pulling his knees up on the seat in front of him, resting one hand on his ankle and the other arm over the backrest. Chris had a moment of surrealism as it struck him that he was here, _in Zach’s house_ , chilling with his and his friends’ arch nemesis like they were old pals.

 

“Take your time, I love sitting in awkward silences with my enemies,” Zach said sarcastically, and Chris blushed again.

 

“ . . . I don’t really know what I’m doing here.”

 

“That makes two of us. But unless you were sleepwalking, there must be a _reason_ you are here, so you may as well tell me.”

 

“I just wanted to talk.”

 

“So you said, though you haven’t done much talking, have you?”

 

Chris shrugged. “Why didn’t you just slam the door in my face?”

 

“Because then I would never get to solve the mystery of your unprecedented appearance, of course!”

 

“You use a lot of big words for someone that can’t pronounce the names of most animals.” Chris cringed, his hopes of not offending Zach dissolving pitifully, but Zach waved an unconcerned hand in his direction.

 

“There’s no need to know the proper names of creatures, I merely use them to fulfil a purpose. It’s not as though you and your Wild Rat friends are going to stop interfering if I can recite the genus and species Latin names, are you? Now, was that all you wanted to talk about, or are you just avoiding my question?”

 

Chris looked down in shame. He really shouldn’t be here. It was one thing to fantasize about these things, another to actually try doing them. “I should go.”

 

To his surprise, Zach snapped his fingers, and the Zachbots repositioned themselves, two flanking Chris and the rest guarding any exits. “Not happening. I’m curious by nature, and bored as all hell, so you’re not leaving until I’m satisfied.”

 

“That’s not a very nice way to treat guests,” Chris countered.

 

“Isn’t it customary to at least call before showing up uninvited?”

 

“So is offering your guests a drink.”

 

Zach smirked appraisingly at him. “Would you like something to drink?”

 

“What do you have?” Chris asked, mildly surprised.

 

“Everything.”

 

Wanting to challenge him, Chris considered that. “How about . . . strawberry kiwi soda?”

 

“In a cup, can, or bottle?”

 

“Uh, cup.”

 

“Ice?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“How much?”

 

“Um, half?”

 

“Bendy straw?”

 

“Sure . . .”

 

Zach nodded at one of the Zachbots next to Chris, and it left for only a moment before returning with the specified drink and handing it to Chris. After Chris took it, the robot handed Zach a blue soda can, how it knew what Zach wanted, Chris had no idea.

 

Chris took a sip, impressed by the accuracy, as the Zachbot put two coasters on the coffee table for them. Zach smiled victoriously at the robot.

 

“I have to admit, I’ve never had a guest over before and I wasn’t sure how they’d react, but they do adapt well, don’t they? A compliment to my programming skills, for sure.”

 

“Are you always this full of yourself?”

 

“Who else should I be full of?” Zach quipped, making Chris legitimately laugh. Zach stared at him in clear shock until he contained himself. “Look, not that this isn’t fun, but could you get on with things? I had planned to spend the evening binge watching a new series on Netflix.”

 

Chris bit his lip sheepishly, unsure how to explain his desire to Zach, and unsure he still wanted to, or if he ever really wanted to. _What the hell, it’s better than going back to the post-fight awkwardness awaiting me on the Tortuga._

 

“Do you ever just feel like you want to do something _bad_?” Chris blurted out.

 

Zach quirked an eyebrow at him. “Yes, I think it’s pretty obvious I know the feeling. Why? Sick of being Mr. Perfect?”

 

“Well, to be honest, it does kind of get old,” Chris admitted. “Not that I think I’m perfect, or anything! But, sometimes I do wish everything in my life wasn’t so . . .”

 

“Moral?” Zach supplied.

 

“Uh, yeah.”

 

“I’m not surprised you feel this way,” Zach huffed, shaking his head. “All you Wild Rats are so disturbingly _good_ all the time, it’s weird! You don’t make mistakes or get angry, or do anything you regret in the morning, it’s not normal!”

 

“Well, we did just get in a pretty big fight,” Chris defended unconvincingly.

 

“Oh, please, like it’s not going to be all hugs and smiles and apologies as soon as you go back. And you all live on that turtle thing together? Do you even have any privacy? I don’t mean to pry, but there’s an odd number of people in there, so if some of you are _getting it_ from each other, at least one of you is not, and I’m going to have to guess it’s you, am I right?”

 

Chris’s whole body tensed up, a part of him grateful that Zach wasn’t sitting within punching distance. That brought back the fight, the last biting comment that cut Chris to the core.

 

_“You’re just cranky cause you haven’t gotten laid in, like, two years!”_

_Chris whirled around and glared at his brother full force. “I don’t have to FUCK people to be in a GOOD MOOD!”_

Chris rarely swore, and he guessed it made Martin clue in to how serious he was, so he didn’t say anything as Chris stormed out the door.

 

“Yeah, Martin’s with Aviva and Koki’s with Jimmy,” Chris bit out. “It doesn’t matter, I don’t _need_ to have sex, I do just fine without it.” He was tired of how concerned everyone else was with his sex life. Aviva felt _so guilty_ when she started dating Martin because it meant Chris was the only one without a girlfriend. She and Koki kept trying to set him up with girls they knew, and Jimmy and Martin always acted so uncomfortable talking about their girlfriends with him around, like he was going to burst into tears or something. It didn’t bother him at all that he didn’t have a girlfriend because he liked guys, and it didn’t bother him that he didn’t have a boyfriend because he wasn’t ready to come out yet.

 

Too his surprise, however, Zach didn’t seem to be making fun of him or pity him, nor did he seem concerned at all by Chris’s reaction. He was now intently focusing on tearing the tab off his soda can. “Yeah, but I mean, you at least jack off once in a while, right? Or are you asexual, because that’s a real thing.”

 

“No, I’m not asexual . . .”

 

“You know what else is a thing? _Autosexual._ It’s when you’re sexually attracted to yourself. I wish I had that. I’m pretty narcissistic, but I wouldn’t, like, _do_ me.”

 

Chris eyed him sideways. “So . . . what _is_ your sexuality?”

 

Zach frowned disappointedly, finally popping the tab off his soda. “Just gay. Plain old boring gay. But, I mean, there’s some specific things I’m in to, you know? So, what about you?”

 

 _Should I tell him?_ Chris thought. _He asked so casually, and he already told me he’s gay, so, obviously, he’s okay with it . . . it just seems weird that HE of all people would be the first to know . . ._ “I’m gay, too.”

 

“Cheers,” Zach said unenthusiastically, lifting his drink before taking a sip. Chris took a tentative sip out of his bendy straw.

 

“Anyway, I just couldn’t really think of anything to do to, you know, get it out of my system or whatever, so I thought you might be able to give me some ideas . . . or something . . .” Saying it out loud made it sound so much more _stupid._

 

“Oh, I have lots of ideas,” Zach scoffed, “but I don’t think you’d be in to most of them.”

 

Chris sat up straighter, speaking with more confidence when it came to his unwavering values. “I’m not going to hurt anyone, or do anything illegal, and I _won’t_ do anything to harm or disturb animals.”

 

“Well, that sure narrows things down,” Zach grumbled. “Are you sure you don’t just need to get laid? That’s kind of bad, depending on who you’re asking, and it’s fun and healthy.”

 

“ . . . It has been a while . . .” Chris admitted with embarrassment. “But it’s not like I can just drag some guy into a bar bathroom for a quick screw. I’m not in to that.”

 

“Good. Bar bathrooms are unhygienic. Why don’t you have a boyfriend? You’re very cute, and I’m sure lots of guys would be stirred up with the whole obsession with rescuing little critters.”

 

Chris blushed and glowered at the floor. “I don’t have a lot of time for dating. And anyway, if I had a boyfriend I would have to tell Martin about him and he would tell Aviva and she would tell Koki and she would tell Jimmy and then everyone would know.”

 

“Okay, I don’t know most of those names, but Martin’s your brother, right? Does he not know you’re gay? _Am I the first person you came out to_?!”

 

Chris looked up, expecting to see Zach frowning judgmentally at him, but Zach was grinning from ear to ear like he’d been given his first compliment.

 

“It’s not that big of a deal. I don’t think he’d be mad or grossed out or anything, but he’s always just assumed that I’m straight, I don’t know how to tell him I’m not.”

 

Zach gave him a calculating look. “How long has it been?”

 

“Since what?”

 

“Since you got laid, dimwit!”

 

“Oh, uh, a couple of years, I guess.”

 

Zach rolled his eyes. “This is going to sound pretty presumptuous, but what do you say I just . . . take care of you tonight?”

 

Chris looked up in shock. “ . . . what?!”

 

“Just close your eyes and pretend I’m someone else. Anyone else. It’ll be good for you.” Zach started crawling toward him across the couch.

 

“W-wait, I can’t – are you – we can’t just –”

 

“Ssh, just close your eyes, and I’ll take care of you.”

 

 _I can’t believe this is happening! Is this really happening? This isn’t happening!_ Chris’s thoughts lost coherency as Zach slid off the couch to kneel between his legs and began undoing Chris’s belt. A small part of Chris realized this must be a dream, and figured he might as well let it happen, but he wasn’t in much of a state to object anyway.

 

Chris had had sex three times, defining ‘sex’ generously. The first time was when he was nineteen. Martin, who had lost his virginity at 17, had taken to teasing Chris about his tardiness. Chris was still coming to terms with his disinterest in girls, even tried dating a few. He had been dating this girl for a couple of months, and she seemed eager enough, so he took her up to his room one night when they were alone in the house. It wasn’t anything special. He got off, eventually, mostly by pretending he was masturbating alone. They didn’t do it again. She dumped him a week later when he confronted her about cheating on him with another guy, much to his relief.

 

The second time was with a woman Martin had set him up with. Chris hadn’t expected the first date to end in sex, but apparently, that’s what the woman’s goal was, as she had taken care of everything, even prepaid for a hotel room. Chris strongly suspected it was Martin who had planned on it being a one night stand all along. This time, his thoughts kept returning to a certain black-haired man, and he wasn’t able to get off until he finally focused on those thoughts.

 

The last time, he did end up dragging a man from a bar into the bathroom. He was pretty drunk, as was the other man, and wanted to cave in to his homosexual desires. The other man was slightly more sober than he was, and Chris had no idea what he was doing, so he pushed Chris to his knees, opened his fly, and let Chris suck him off.

 

Chris didn’t like it. He kept gagging, and it tasted terrible, and the guy kept complaining that he was using too much teeth. When he came, Chris was so surprised he nearly choked, and made a mess of himself when he spat it out. He couldn’t get the taste out of his mouth for the rest of the night, and he felt disgusted and ashamed, and for a while he thought he didn’t like men, either.

 

This was different. This, he liked. Zach’s mouth was warm and wet, he took it as deep as he could and took the rest with his hand. Sometimes he just moved up and down, sometimes he held the head and sucked hard, and once, he licked all the way from the base to the head, his goatee tickling Chris’s balls when he leaned in. Chris nearly came watching that beautiful face worshiping him like that, but what really did it for him was when Zach reached down with his free hand and started touching himself through his pants.

 

Zach sucked the head and swallowed everything as he came. Chris was still a little dazed when he finished, but he must have asked Zach why he did it, because he remembered Zach saying he didn’t want a mess. Feeling embarrassed and a little panicked, Chris fled as soon as he got his pants back on right. On the way back to the Tortuga, he replayed the events in his head, feeling giddy and satisfied, much better than he had in a long time, like years of tension and stress had rolled off him.

 

Zach was right; when he got back, it was all smiles and hugs and apologies. Only Aviva seemed to notice Chris was a little happier than usual, but she didn’t comment on it, she was just happy he was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I've continued! Thank you so much for your support, I hope you all like it! Just an FYI: there is SLIGHTLY stronger language in this chapter, and furthermore, it should be noted that this entire fic (as far as it will be continued) is SOLELY focused on the blossoming relationship of Chris and Zach, so don't expect any interesting sub-plots or too much detail into the situations involving Zach or the Wild Kratts.

It was three weeks before Chris saw Zach again. Three weeks of switching from unbearable shame to pride and elation, but he always wondered what he was supposed to do if he ever saw Zach again. He didn’t want his friends to know about what happened, and he really hoped Zach wouldn’t give him away. But did Zach expect him to acknowledge it? Was he supposed to call him or something?

 

His concerns were settled when Zach acted the same as always, talking to himself and his Zachbots dramatically and cackling like a maniac.

 

Zach had been gathering up raccoons to power his sneak thief robots. The Wild Kratts had been called by some Kratt kids when they noticed the pests disappearing. Chris had secretly been hoping Zach was behind this, but when he discovered that he was, he felt disappointed in him and himself. Even so, he couldn’t expect anything less from Zach.

 

He had to admit that at first, he was relieved when Zach continued to act as normal and didn’t pay him any extra attention at all, but eventually found himself slightly offended by it. It was another mixture of contrasting emotions; offense, shame, excitement, disappointment, relief, frustration. And he was dying to know how Zach was feeling about all of this.

 

Eventually he was conveniently separated from the group and ‘accidentally’ captured by Zachbots. They dragged him onto Zach’s jet, which was hidden in a clearing in the North American mountain forest he was taking the raccoons from, and deposited him in the main chamber which had a large screen monitoring the capture of the raccoons and a single throne-like chair in front of it. Zach spun the chair around to face him and grinned smugly at him.

 

“Is it just me or did you get captured on purpose?”

 

“It’s just you,” Chris replied hotly as he stood up and dusted himself off (for show, mostly; Zach’s robots kept everything he owned spotless).

 

Zach rolled his eyes but kept the grin. “Oh, come on, don’t tell me you didn’t miss me! Or have you been beating yourself up this whole time like the good little boy you are?”

 

“A little of both, actually,” he blurted out, blushing. _Damned autopilot!_

“Just curious; what do you think is so bad about what we did?” he asked seriously.

 

“Well, it was . . . it was _wrong_. You’re my enemy, and that kind of thing is really intimate, something you should only do with someone you trust, and what about my friends? I betrayed them! If they ever found out, they would be heartbroken!”

 

Zach sighed ruefully at him. “I think you’re over thinking this. I’ll admit, it would crush those little Wild Rats if they ever found out, but they would overthink it too, and it doesn’t matter anyway because there’s no need for them to find out. You don’t need to do this to yourself. You didn’t do anything to harm your precious animals, or assist me or allow me to do anything like that, and that’s all you Wild Rats care about. So, what’s the big deal?”

 

“. . . it’s still a big deal,” Chris said quietly, frowning.

 

Zach got up from his chair and walked toward him. “Trust me, what they don’t know won’t hurt them. In fact, I don’t see any reason we can’t continue fooling around under the radar,” he tempted.

 

Chris flinched back from him. “What? No! Besides, I’m here to stop you from taking the raccoons! They should be living free and in—”

 

“‘Free and in the wild’, I _know_! But I really need these raccoons! I have a sneaky thief job and my raccoon robots are perfect for it!”

 

Chris narrowed his eyes at him. “Why do you have to have the animal to do it? Why can’t your robots do it themselves?”

 

Zach grinned smugly at him again. “Because, Chris, the robots allow me to control the situation, but no amount of programming can compete with the natural instincts and abilities of an animal! All I have to do is say ‘go get that and don’t be seen’, and the robot will make them do it, but the raccoon will do it right.”

 

“Well, I think a _real_ programmer could make the robots even _better_ than a raccoon,” Chris goaded, playing in to Zach’s ego.

 

Zach’s expression did turn offended. “I am the greatest programmer in the world! No other person could possibly accomplish the animal-robot collaboration, it’s pure _genius_! And I _totally_ could program them without the raccoons, this is just better!”

 

Chris looked up at the monitor and smiled confidently. “Doesn’t matter anyway, my friends have freed all of them!”

 

Zach balked and spun around to see Aviva and Martin opening the cages he had stored the raccoons in and several broken Zachbots lying around.

 

“Aargh! Dammit!” Zach yelled, storming over to a small control panel. He pushed a few buttons and brought up a video call with Aviva. “You give me back my raccoons right now!”

 

Aviva smiled and folded her arms victoriously. “No way, Zach. Those raccoons are living free and in the wild, where they belong!”

 

Zach growled furiously, but then smiled. “Well, I’ve got your Green Guy! And I’m not giving him back!”

 

“What?! You can’t kidnap someone!” Aviva shouted angrily at him.

 

“I’ll trade him for _three_ raccoons! Pay up or I’ll do horrible things to him!”

 

“Never!”

 

“That’s fine,” Zach said with a falsely sweet tone. “I’d probably rather have the Green Guy anyway. Later!” He cut the feed and turned back to Chris, laughing maniacally.

 

“What the hell, Zach? They’re never going to give you the raccoons, give it up!”

 

“Look, I’ve gotten pretty used to you guys _completely screwing_ everything up. At least now we have some time while they run around trying to think of a way to rescue you!”

 

“No, Zach, I told you we can’t do that anymore.”

 

“Oh, come on,” he said enticingly, twisting his chair back and forth. “I’ll let you sit in my big chair,” he sung.

 

Chris looked longingly at the chair. It was an impressive chair. And imagine Zach kneeling between his legs . . . again . . .

 

“ . . . okay. One more time couldn’t hurt, could it?” Zach giggled naughtily and slid off the chair, Chris taking his place. “But you have to let me go afterward, okay?”

 

“Cross my heart,” Zach insisted and started opening Chris’s pants. He didn’t waste any time pulling out Chris’s half-hard cock and eagerly swallowing it.

 

Chris let out a strangled moan at the sudden wet heat around his member. Zach worshipped him more eagerly this time, like he was more comfortable with it, and Chris realized that he, too, was more comfortable with it. It was only the second time, yet he was already relaxing under Zach’s mouth, slumping in the chair, and letting out obscene moans that echoed embarrassingly in the large, empty space.

 

 _This is fun_ , Chris allowed himself to think. _This is what I’ve been wanting. My own secret, my own dirty pleasure, and what a pleasure it is . . ._

Even Zach seemed to be enjoying it. Chris couldn’t figure out how anyone could _enjoy_ having a thick, warm, salty cock gagging them, but Zach sucked and licked and _swallowed_ it like it was a lollipop, an ice cream, a _treat._ And, oh, the very thought of Zach considering his dick a _treat_ stroked his ego as much as Zach’s tongue stroked his manhood.

 

It took longer to come this time; he was enjoying it, _savoring_ it, but it was still over all too soon. Zach dutifully drank down every drop and held his cock in his mouth until Chris came down from his high, an overly satisfied dead weight sagging in the throne.

 

Zach wiped his mouth on his sleeve and stood up, a sly grin on his face as he watched Chris try to regain enough coordination to do his pants back up.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Chris grumbled.

 

“Just thinking, it would be a lot easier next time if we _skipped_ the morality argument and got straight to business.”

 

“There’s not going to _be_ a next time, Zach,” Chris countered. “I told you, we have to stop.”

 

Zach rolled his eyes in response, still smiling as though he expected the argument. “You won’t be able to get enough of me, Chrissy, and the sooner you admit it the happier you’ll be. You know what they say, ‘once you go Zach, you never go back!’”

 

“Okay, no one has ever said that in the history of ever,” Chris scoffed, “and if you ever call me ‘Chrissy’ again I’ll punch you in the mouth.”

 

“With your dick?” Zach asked innocently.

 

Chris let out an undignified squeak and glared at Zach. “You know what? Shut up!”

 

Zach’s dark giggle was interrupted by a large force tearing its way through the door to the jet. It turned out to be Martin in a creature power suit, followed by Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy.

 

“CHRIS! Are you alright!” Martin shouted at them.

 

“I’m fine, Martin—”

 

“AAARGH! Are you crazy!? You just completely demolished my door! You know how long that’s going to take to fix?! I can’t take off like that; I’ll have to call my other jet to come pick me up – I’ll be stuck here for hours!” Zach ranted at them.

 

“Serves you right for holding Chris hostage!” Aviva scolded with a victorious grin.

 

Zach glared viciously at her and shoved Chris forcefully towards them. “Fine, fine, fine, take your green guy back, just GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE YOU BREAK MORE OF MY STUFF!”

 

The five of them were then pushed out the hole in the plane by a few Zachbots, who then began repairing the door while Zach retreated to his control panel complaining angrily to himself.

 

Martin deactivated the power suit and began checking Chris over like an over-protected mother hen. “Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Is anything broken? Do you have a temperature? Does it hurt when I push here?”

 

“I’m fine, Martin, really, seriously, _stop it._ What were you thinking, anyway? I thought I told you to take it easy with your arm!”

 

“My arm is fine, Chris, I told you, I heal fast!”

 

“What did Zach do to you, anyway?” Aviva chimed in.

 

Chris felt his face heat up, but hoped they wouldn’t notice his blush under his tanned skin. “Oh, we mostly argued about morals and ethics and whether a better programmer would use animal instinct in his inventions or be able to make inventions with the same instinct but no animals.”

 

Aviva rolled her eyes affectionately. “Sounds like Zach. He’s always been more concerned with making things easier for himself than caring about anything or anyone else.”

 

A metallic clang drew Chris’s attention back to the Zachbots repairing the damage they had caused to Zach’s jet. “Should we . . . help with that, or something?” he asked sheepishly.

 

“Why? Zach’s robots can take care of it,” Koki scoffed.

 

“Yeah, but we did break it, and he seemed really mad . . .”

 

“Zach’s always like that,” Aviva reminded him. “Why are you so concerned all of a sudden?”

 

The issue was dropped and they all headed back to the Tortuga after another job well done, but Chris couldn’t shake the guilt of ditching Zach to clean up after the damage _they_ had done. Although, it wasn’t the first time they had destroyed what was surely complicated and expensive property of his, and Zach didn’t seem to mind except for his usual overreaction to being slightly inconvenienced.

 

It was just such a turnaround from the calm, seductive, reasonable Zach that had been talking to Chris seconds before he flipped out over his broken jet. Chris couldn’t help but wonder if Zach was just being dramatic like always, or if he was really, honestly angry at them all. It concerned Chris to think Zach might be mad at him.

 

 _But, why?_ Chris thought. _It’s never bothered me before. Am I growing . . . FEELINGS for him?! The HORROR!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please comment it fuels me!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? What is THIS????????????????? Another chapter? And during NaNoWriMo, too????????? What is wrong with me?
> 
> . . . 
> 
> Also, sexy times in this chapter . . . ugh it's so awful I'm no good at smut but
> 
> Here it is
> 
> For my fellow rare!pair lovers

“We have to stop meeting like this,” Zach teased with a wry smile. He was perched nonchalantly on some crates, resting his chin in his hands and smiling down at Chris innocently.

 

“What are you doing here?” Chris growled through clenched teeth. He had gotten himself locked in a large storage shed while trying to rescue the brightly colored eggs of the red-winged blackbird from Gourmand, and for some reason, Zach was hanging out in said storage shed.

 

“I was fixing something for Gourmand. He was going to repay me with some fancy new dish he invented, but apparently, something went wrong, and he told me to wait here. I take it he’s hijacked some rare critter and you’re here to save it?”

 

“As a matter of fact, I am!” Chris snapped, fuming. “I can’t believe you’re supporting this!”

 

Zach shrugged, leaning back on his elbows. “You know I don’t care about your animals. Besides, I didn’t know what he was making. A lot of his dishes are actually vegetarian.”

 

“Whatever, just help me escape!” Chris demanded, looking around the door for structural weaknesses. “Martin’s been captured, too, but he’s keeping us separate so we can’t help each other.”

 

“Well, _I_ can’t help you,” Zach stated. “That would be unethical.”

 

“What?! Since when are you two such good friends?”

 

“We’re not friends. We’re business associates. He asked me to fix a dehydrator for him, and I did. Then he said there was some complications, I’m assuming he meant _you_ , and he told me to wait here until he figured everything out.”

 

“Why would he lock you in a storage shed?” Chris bit out.

 

“This is where his dehydrator is,” Zach answered, gesturing to a box-shaped machine. “And it wasn’t locked while I was working on it, he just locked it when he put you in here. He probably forgot I was in here, he’s a little spacey.”

 

Chris folded his arms and tapped his foot impatiently, looking around for a means of escape. “Look, why can’t you help me out here? I just need a way out of this place, it’s not like I’m asking you to help rescue the eggs or anything!”

 

“But if I let you out, and you get your eggs back, what is he supposed to feed me?”

 

Chris shrugged. “Charge him money for it. If you’re that hungry, you can use the money to get a pizza.”

 

Zach huffed out a sarcastic laugh. “Well, when you put it _that_ way . . .”

 

“So, you’ll help me?” Chris asked hopefully.

 

Zach frowned and looked away, closing his eyes and holding a hand up as if to block his view of Chris. “Don’t look at me with those puppy-dog eyes! It won’t work at all, I don’t even like puppies!”

 

“Come _on_ ,” Chris said temptingly. “If you help me out, I’ll . . . do something for you~!”

 

“Something? Like . . . let me suck your dick again?”

 

Chris balked. “Wha– no! How can you be thinking about that at a time like this?!”

 

Zach pressed his hands to his mouth to stifle his laughter. “I’m sorry! Your reactions are just so funny!”

 

“Zach, please! Stop messing with me! Either help me or don’t, but I need to find a way out of here now!”

 

“Okay, okay! Listen; I’ll get you out of here if you give me your phone number.”

 

Chris narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously. “Why?”

 

“Why do you think?” Zach scoffed. “I don’t want to wait around for weeks and weeks until we run into each other and see if we have time for a quick screw!”

 

“So, you just want to be able to contact me for sex.” Chris deadpanned.

 

“Yeah,” Zach answered simply, as though it was an ordinary occurrence.

 

Chris was tempted to say no, but all in all it wasn’t too terrible a price to pay, and he didn’t have time to argue. “Ugh, fine, I’ll give you my number, but that _doesn’t_ mean you can call me at all hours of the night or that I’ll come running every time you text me, okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, _what_ ever,” Zach groaned, rolling his eyes, “just give me the number!”

 

“Let me out first.”

 

“What?” Zach gasped, looking offended. “You don’t trust me?!”

 

“No, I don’t.”

 

“Well, how am I supposed to trust _you_?!”

 

“I’m the good guy here! I basically _have_ to keep my word.”

 

Zach pursed his lips for a moment before giving in and hopping off the crate he had been sitting on. He walked to a corner of the room and knelt down, producing a small tool kit and working on some of the screws. “Gourmand moves around a lot. He has to be able to take everything with him and set it up quickly, so everything – his kitchen, his dining room, his storage shed – it all has to be light, sturdy materials that can be compacted and expanded in a few minutes.”

 

A clang of metal startled Chris, and Zach pulled back a panel to make a space just big enough to squeeze through.

 

“Oh, yes!” Chris cheered, getting on his knees to crawl through.

 

Zach blocked him with his arm before he could get through. “Hold up! Where’s that number?”

 

Chris groaned and felt around in his pockets until he found a pen. “I don’t have any paper.”

 

Zach held out his hand expectantly and, not wanting to waste time arguing, Chris rolled his eyes and scribbled his number on the pale hand that was presented to him.

 

Oddly enough, the Kratt brothers finally found the eggs they were looking for in the crate Zach had been sitting on (Chris had to tell Martin the reason he was so embarrassed about that was because he had been in the storage shed and hadn’t bothered to look). After they got everything settled and were back on the Tortuga, Chris reclined in his bed and took out his phone, which had three text messages from and unknown number.

 

_Chris?_

_Chriiiiiiiiiis???_

_If you gave me a fake number, you’ll regret it._

Chris groaned and messaged him back.

 

**Relax, it’s me.**

**What were you going to do if it wasn’t really my number?**

_Ask your brother for the real one._

Chris scoffed at first, but paled as he thought of the implications. He sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly, and asked Zach what he wanted.

_Come over. I have a surprise for you._

**What is it?**

_If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise, would it?_

**I’m still in Brazil.**

_Me too! I’ll send you my coordinates._

Before Chris could protest, Zach’s location was being downloaded on his phone. Unsurprisingly, he wasn’t actually too far away, within walking distance even. Koki and Jimmy were playing video games in Jimmy’s room, and Martin was doing he-didn’t-want-to-know-what with Aviva in her room, so Chris was able to sneak out of the Tortuga without being noticed. He had his creature pod and phone with him, he wasn’t going too far away, and they didn’t know Zach was in the area (although they had become accustomed to Zach following them around and spying on them, so they wouldn’t be too suspicious if they found out). With no reason not too, Chris snuck off into the trees in the indicated direction.

 

The jet was hidden as well as ever, and Chris didn’t find it until he literally ran into it while he was looking around in confusion. Grumbling in annoyance, he walked around the side of the jet until he came to the entrance and knocked on the door.

 

The hatch opened with a hiss and Chris entered to find Zach grinning expectantly at him from his chair, wearing his usual black shirt and gray pants, but wrapped up in a large green ribbon that was tied in a bow on his head.

 

“Surprise~!” Zach sang, throwing his arms up excitedly.

 

“I shouldn’t have expected any less from you,” Chris sighed, chuckling in amusement.

 

Zach pulled his legs up to his chest and peered at Chris over his knees. “Aren’t you going to unwrap your present?” he asked enticingly.

 

Chris walked over to him and began unravelling the absurd ribbon. “Impatient?” he teased.

 

“Not today,” Zach snarled. “You’re always in such a rush! But you have nowhere to go, and nothing to do. We have _all_ night.”

 

He wrapped his arms, now free from the ribbons, around Chris’s shoulders, and Chris started unwrapping his legs.

 

“You have something specific planned?”

 

“Not really, I’m open for anything. You could lay back and let me take care of you, or you could take control, if you’d rather. I’ll even let you tie me up~!” He held up the ribbon suggestively.

 

Chris resisted rolling his eyes. He was beginning to feel nervous; Zach seemed so sure and confident, but Chris didn’t have a lot of experience, and he wasn’t sure what to do. Then, he got an idea.

 

“You know, I think I was pretty selfish the last two times we hooked up,” he mused.

 

“I agree,” Zach said enthusiastically. “As much as I love sucking on you, I’m not fond of your habit of running off immediately after.”

 

“Well, how about I make it up to you? Tonight, you can do whatever you want to me,” he tells him.

 

“Really?” Zach confirms with a sly grin.

 

“Just don’t make me regret it,” Chris adds as an afterthought.

 

“You won’t!” Zach promises. He stands from the chair and leads him to a door off to the side of the enormous jet. It lead to a small bedroom, simple and clearly meant for temporary use, but the bed, in typical Zach fashion, was big enough for three or four men to share comfortably. Chris wondered about the implications of that, but knowing Zach, it was probably for his own comfort.

 

Zach flipped over the foot of the bed to land upside down on it, but he sat up and crawled to the top, turning to look at Chris. “Come _oooooon_ , it’s _very_ comfortable!”

 

Chris chuckled softly and joined him on the bed. “How do you want me?”

 

“Lay down right in the middle,” Zach instructed. He immediately began undressing Chris once he complied, and Chris had a moment of self-consciousness, but it left him when Zach pulled off his pants and put his mouth on him once again. He sucked on him until he was fully hard, then licked a trail up his stomach. “You have a really nice body, it makes me jealous.”

 

“I like your body,” Chris blurted out.

 

“You haven’t even seen it,” Zach scoffed.

 

“Then let me see it,” Chris countered, tugging at the hem of Zach’s shirt.

 

Before he could get any further, Zach snapped his fingers and the lights dimmed significantly, until he could barely see the shape of Zach.

 

“Asshole,” Chris hissed as Zach chuckled darkly. Chris pulled his shirt off anyway, and Zach started working on his pants. In the dark, Chris ran his hands along Zach’s chest, trying to feel what he looked like. He was just as thin as expected, but he was surprisingly well-toned, especially considering how lazy he knew Zach to be. His skin was smooth, but Chris could feel what seemed to be scars in several places. He was slightly concerned about them, but more so he was excited, wishing he could see them.

 

Once Zach kicked free of his pants, left as naked as Chris, he leaned over him to grab a bottle of lube from his nightstand. He popped it open and dripped it onto Chris’s cock.

 

“Am I supposed to . . . prepare you, or whatever?” Chris asked awkwardly, his face heating up.

 

“Nope! That’s part of the surprise!” Zach giggled mischievously. Chris blushed deeper when he thought about Zach getting ready for him, surprisingly aroused by the thought.

 

He was ripped from his thoughts with a gasp. Zach was easing himself onto Chris, whose cock twitched in the tight heat. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he held his breath, trying to stave off the arousal, not wanting it to end so soon. Zach sank down until he was fully sheathed, and stayed still for a moment while he adjusted.

 

“You’re bigger than I’m used to,” he commented quietly.

 

“Do this often?” Chris asked, feeling a mixture of pride at the compliment and jealousy to think of Zach being with other men.

 

Zach huffed out a breathy laugh. “You’re bigger than my toy.”

 

Chris groaned, his hips thrusting up involuntarily. “Your toy? Does it . . . does it vibrate?”

 

Zach laughed again. “It has ten settings. And it’s purple and sparkly, and it came with a little black velvet bag to keep it in.”

 

“Did you name it?” Chris teased. He gasped again when Zach lifted himself up and dropped back down.

 

“It came with a name; it’s called Reginald.”

 

Chris laughed at the unusual name, but his laughter was cut short when Zach began lifting himself and dropping back down in quick succession. Chris huffed and gasped in time with his movements, reaching up a shaky hand to hold Zach’s hips. With his other hand, he grabbed Zach’s cock and jerked him off. Zach keened and stuttered his movements at the new sensation. He grabbed Chris’s wrist, and Chris thought he would stop him, but he kept his grip light, and caressed his arm. Zach’s breathing became erratic, and he whimpered from the over stimulation.

 

Chris forgot their little deal and sat up suddenly, flipping the two of them over so he was on top. Zach cried out in surprise, but he didn’t stop him, instead grabbing Chris’s hair and wrapping his legs around his hips as he pounded into him forcefully. He came soon after, spasming under Chris and tightening around his cock, making him come as well. Chris fell forward, catching himself on his elbows, and buried his face into Zach’s neck, moaning contently as he came down from his high.

 

Zach was breathing heavily, and he let go of Chris’s hair to run a hand through his own. Chris rolled off him and laid next to him as they caught their breath.

 

“Was that better than Reginald?” Chris asked teasingly.

 

“That was awesome,” Zach answered. “Woah. I haven’t done that in a long time.”

 

“Neither have I,” Chris agreed.

 

“I thought you’d never done that before?”

 

“Well, not with a guy, no.”

 

Zach turned on his side and cuddled up to Chris. “So, was it better than with a lady?”

 

“Yeah,” Chris admitted. “That was . . . that was something else. We should . . . do that again.”

 

Zach made a noncommittal sound and sat up. “Sleep first. Where’s my – Ah! Here it is.” He grabbed a wet towel (which he must have prepared earlier), and cleaned Chris and himself off with it. He then tossed it to the floor and wriggled his way under the covers, and Chris followed suit, wondering only briefly if he would be better off going back to the Tortuga.

 

“This blanket is . . . really heavy,” Chris commented. It felt nice, very warm, but the weight of it made it hard to move.

 

“Yeah, it’s twenty-five pounds, it’s supposed to feel like a hug or something. I can’t sleep without it, but if you don’t like it, I have other blankets.”

 

“No, it’s nice, just . . . not what I’m used to. It does feel like a hug.”

 

Chris’s afterglow was beginning to wear off, and he wasn’t very sleepy, but he didn’t want to disturb Zach, so he entertained himself with looking around the room some more. The lights still weren’t turned off all the way, and he was used to the darkness now, so he could see more of the features he didn’t notice when he had been . . . otherwise occupied.

 

The lights weren’t overhead, but seemed to come from the floor around the perimeter of the room, giving the lower level a blue glow that faded darker higher up the walls. One side of the room had some shelves, but they were empty, and there was a dresser across from the door that had some items on it Chris couldn’t make out. On his nightstand was the bottle of lube, a dimly lit clock that told the time from Zach’s home and his current location, and a pad that had a small blue light blinking in the corner. It seemed a little more personal than Zach’s house had been, but still not as homey as Chris’s room on the Tortuga.

 

When Zach’s breathing evened out, Chris scooted over to the side of the bed and reached down, finding his pants and getting his phone out of his pocket. He set it to vibrate in case the others woke up and couldn’t find him, and set an alarm for the next morning, so he could hopefully get back before they noticed his absence. Deciding there was nothing left to do, he got comfortable next to Zach and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely want to continue this story, have a whole plot line in my head, not sure if anyone is interested though.


End file.
